


Normal Town

by AnnieYouSaveMe



Series: Mated To A Winchester [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dominant Sam, Fingering, Harry and Kristen are siblings, Harry tries to avoid being noticed, High School, Human Harry, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Werewolf Sam, for a while, it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieYouSaveMe/pseuds/AnnieYouSaveMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh no little human, I've been looking for you for a very long time. I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Town

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this is.
> 
> But I hope someone likes it :)
> 
> P.S. If anyone cares, I added music links to this as well :D

_If you were dead or still alive,_   
_I don't care,_   
_I don't care_   
_And all the things you left behind,_   
_I don't care,_   
[ _I don't care_ ](http://youtu.be/O4OTHh18oTE)

“Keep your head down, keep your head down, _keep your head down_.” I muttered to myself (it was a bad habit okay) as I stumbled my way down the crowded hallway. In this school, even bumping into a Were was like a death sentence. Or, well, you'd get your ass handed to you, probably in a literal sense.

The only chance you had was to remain unnoticed. If you were unfortunate enough to attract a wolfs attention, then you would most likely become a fuck-toy er..thingy until their attention was caught by something or someone else, and you, you would be tossed aside like an old sock. I snorted, old sock. I was _SO_ not funny.

“Harry!”

I winced when my name echoed through the hall. “Damn it Kristen! Are you trying to get me -us, killed?!” I snapped at my older sister, didn't she get it? Did she not realize?

“Dude, cool it with the melodrama. You're too skittish... like an unfixed cat, or something. Chill.” Kristen said, rolling her eyes and running her hand through her long hair.

“ _Cool it_?!” I screeched, causing several heads to snap up and glare, shit! The Wolves didn't like high-pitched noises. I grabbed Kristen and dragged her quickly around the corner and out the door.

“Harry, " She sighed soothingly, like she was talking to a mental patient. "I don’t... I don't, think they're as... bad as you think, I mean, last year Anna, was chosen by Cas and they're like, werewolf married with a baby on the way-”

“That!" I pointed a finger at her nose "Is a one in a million occurrence Kris- _ten_! Others haven't been so lucky! I've heard the stories. Were's taking human lovers and then casting them aside when they're done, and then! To top it all off, the humans turn up dead however many years later when the wolf finds his or her mate and that mate is a psycho, jealous, mutant wolf!”

Kristen made a face and slapped my finger. “And _sometimes_ a wolf takes a human mate.” she added.

“'Sometimes', being the key word there sis. I'd rather-”

“You'd _rather_ dress like a toddler on crack than have a Were notice your cute ass. Seriously, [that hat](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/1b/ea/e6/1beae617ca6667b355b5b6023a14482c.jpg)?” she made a hand gesture “ not cool.”

“Why would a toddler be on crack? And at least I don't look like I’m begging to be the lead in some lame-ass vampire drama sis.” I laughed.

Kristen glared, her green eyes narrowed, her angry face a more refined, delicate and feminine version of my own.

We looked alike; we were both slim and pale, and we both had bright green eyes, we had the same mouse-like ears, that, thank-god looked cute and not ridiculous -on her anyway. I kept mine hidden under my curls, thank-you Mum. But there were differences that went along with our different ages and genders. Where my nose was wide, hers was slim and pert, where I had chocolate brown curls, she had long, auburn waves. Where her face was heart-shaped mine looked like a potato...

“Jesus Christ Harry! Are you even listening to me? Kristen snapped, waving her hand in front of my face. "You have that dopey look you always get when you're thinking."

I stuck my tongue out at her. “Yeah, yeah. I just-oof”

I just slammed into something very hard.

I was losing my balance. I was falling over -taking Kristen with me. Until suddenly she stopped falling - I had just enough time to see her wrapped in a massive persons arms before my ass hit the floor.

“Well well, whats this?” A deep voice asked. I lifted my head but had a hard time to see because my hat had fallen forward, covering my eyes.

But I still recognized that massive form.

[Oh Shit](http://youtu.be/iaJ_59xXmBo).

Sam Winchester. The Alpha's son. The Alpha's son who was holding my sister and staring at her like she was something to eat...

“My sister.” I growled, stumbling (like a baby deer) to my feet. “What it is, wolf-boy, is my sister!”

In a split second he had pushed Kristen to the side and shoved me against the lockers with a thud, trapping me with his arms.

Distantly, I could hear Kristen yelling my name, and I was aware she was being held back by one of Winchester's lapdogs.

“What did you say to me?” the wolf growled down at me.

I ducked my head, it was a submissive gesture, and I hoped he would back off. My hat was still covering my eyes, but I knew the set of my jaw gave my defiance away. A moment later the hat was ripped off my head and my out-of-control curls spilled into my eyes. My nose twitched in annoyance, the whole point of that ridiculous hat was to avoid shit like this. I took a deep breath through my nose.

Fuck, the big jerk smelled good. I looked up and met the Were's eyes; my breath hitched. This, this was what i’ve spent the last three years of my life avoiding? Winchester furrowed his brows as I blinked owlishly up at him. For a few moments we just stood there, staring at each other, him pressing me into the locker. I bit my lip, my nerves getting the best of me, and he tracked the movement, eyes darkening.

“I _said_ , you had my sister, wolf-boy.” I repeated, my voice quivered and I hated myself for it.

A huge hand came up and I flinched. Lovely, this was where he snapped my neck.  
But no, the hand only brushed the curls from my eyes.

“Beautiful.” The wolf murmured, his nose skimming my forehead.

What.

I gulped and again, his eyes tracked the movement. Then he leaned down -way down. Why was I so short? No, why was he so _tall?_ He leaned down, pressing his face to the crook of my neck and I could feel his breath as he inhaled, making me shiver. What was happening? Why was the Alpha's son mauling me in the hallway? Me, Harry Styles, the social outcast, the nerd. The Mop head who dressed like a doofus and wore goofy animal-shaped hats to cover the literal mop of mousy curls - the slow talking boy who took an hour to get out a sentence. I understood when he was paying attention to Kristen -the girl had it _going on_ \- sure she was my sister, but even I could see that.

I bit my lip to hold back the moan that wanted to slip out when his mouth latched on to my shoulder, sucking for a moment then leaving little pecks up the entire column of my neck until he reached my jaw.

“Mine.” He growled in my ear.

 _That_ pulled me from my daze.

“No.” I snapped out and instantly regretted it when his eyes narrowed. “I-I won't be used! I wont! I've seen what your kind does to us -you, you use us until something better comes along. Please, I get attached easily, ask my-”

My rant was cut off by his lips. I wanted to fight him, but at the same time I didn't. And that scared the shit out of me.

He kissed and nipped at my mouth, my chin, my cheeks, my forehead and my nose, sliding his hands up and down the sides of my abdomen a few times before wrapping his arms around me. It was surprisingly soothing.

“Oh no little human, I've been looking for you for a long time. I'm not letting you go. Not now, not _ever_.”

“Dude. Five minutes ago you were slobbering all over my sister!” I yelled -tried to yell, but it mostly came out as a whine.

“Yes, I was struck by her beauty.” Sam said, like that should have explained everything. Well excuu _uuuuu_ se me for not getting it.

I looked away. I knew it was ridiculous to be hurt by this, but I was.

“Then I saw you. Harry, you're perfect.” He said softly.

I looked at him doubtfully. “I, you... you'd be happier with Kristen. I'm just... she has-”

“You're mine.” Sam interrupted.

To my absolute shock, there was no part of me that wanted to disagree. I didn't even know this boy... wolf ? and yet, he instilled in me a sense of calm, comfort and contentment. I sensed I did the same for him, which... weird.

“How-”

“It's your eyes. They're... home." Sam said, nuzzling my cheek. "I know you feel it too. I heard your heartbeat, heard the hitch in your breath...” he trailed off, staring at my mouth. He stepped forward again, running his thumb along my bottom lip. My eyes darted to the right, I realized we were alone. When?

Before I could open my mouth to voice the question, Sam answered. “Jo will drive your sister home. You're coming with me.”

 

**4 months later**

[ **~*~** ](http://youtu.be/Zk6UOWzuRzI)

I rolled over - okay tried to roll over- but as always, the heavy arms surrounding my body wouldn't let me move and an inch.

“You _know_ , you don't have to maul me in my sleep, Sam. I’m not going anywhere.” I grumbled against his neck from where I was lying, sprawled across his bare chest. I felt a hand brushing my now too long hair out of my face. Thanks to Sam – who refused to let me cut it – the nightmare on Harry Street aka my hair, was worse than it had ever been, hanging nearly to my chin in a riot of curls. I was blushing and thinking of the reasons he wouldn't let me cut it when Sam gripped the hair at the back of my head and tilted my chin up, swallowing my whimper with a deep, wet kiss.

“Open those pretty eyes.” Sam ordered, smiling when I blinked up at him.

I sighed, feeling his huge hand sliding slowly from my hair and down my back. He pushed the sheet covering my lower body away, cupping my ass -that was another thing, Sam insisted we both sleep naked, said it "deepened the bond" I doubted that -only because there was no possible way it could get deeper. I knew it was an excuse for him pull me to him at any time during the night and push inside -not that I was complaining, I had chewed holes in several pillows to keep from screaming into the night.

The others knew to stay away after the first night, when Sam had nearly disemboweled his own brother, Adam, for interrupting us. This was something else I had gotten used to. Sam was... to say the least, the most terrifying thing I had ever encountered. No really, dude was scary. For example, he broke my friend Niall's wrist after he had slapped my ass in the hallway like he did every morning. He also smashed the janitor into a wall after I had slipped on the wet floor. Sam was violent and quite possibly murderous when anyone or anything got in the way of something he wanted, or slighted him in any way.

It was in his blood. Though he was the middle child in a family with three brothers, he was the biggest, the strongest and you guessed it, the meanest. He was slated to become the next Alpha because of these traits and no one questioned it.

Having witnessed what he's capable of, other wolves were becoming aware of the threat he posed. Even though he was young, and hadn't reached full maturity yet, Sam was one of, if not THE most powerful wolf Were society had seen in a long time. He was becoming known as The Boy King. Most knew that there was a high possibility he would rule all Were's one day.

I knew that I should probably be terrified, but I wasn't. Because despite all of his violent, jealous, possessive and sometimes borderline psycho tendencies, Sam had never hurt me, and I knew that he never would. He took care of me. Piggybacked me everywhere after the fall on the wet floor that had twisted my ankle. He had nearly torn apart Ruby, a female Were, for growling at me.

 _Once_. He had once wrapped a hand around my throat when he thought I had lied to him, not enough to cut off my air, but enough to warn, and after seeing what he had done to others who had pissed him off, I had been terrified, so much so that I had shaken with it. Tears had fallen down my cheeks as I braced myself for whatever was to come, but when he had seen my distress, his fingers had loosened and he stroked my neck and face lovingly.

“Don't ever be afraid of me. I would never hurt you, Little Mate.” He had murmured, his other hand slipping under my shirt to stroke my side, his thumb running over my belly. Then my body had shaken again, this time with arousal when he had kissed and caressed me before taking me roughly against the wall, his hand slipping back around my neck, not squeezing, just there; and making me come hard.

I was never afraid of him again.

 

“Come back to me, my beautiful boy.” Sam whispered, pulling me back from the memories.

I blinked, then smiled up at him, nuzzling my nose against his jaw. “Sorry. Was just thinking.”

The hand that wasn't on my ass reached up and caressed my face and I smiled widely. I had never smiled much before because I knew I looked like a complete dope when I did.

“Fuck.” Sam growled playfully. “What good deed did I do in a past life to end up with a sweet mate like you?"

I hid my face against his neck in embarrassment until he nudged me with his nose. "This is exactly what I mean. Such a sweet kitten when you're embarrassed. So perfect,” he breathed, kissing my nose and lips. “I am so flawed, yet you still love me. I act cocky and arrogant, but I know I don't deserve you, Harry.”

I licked my lips and cupped his jaw, kissing him gently. “Sam, everyone is flawed. You see me as perfect when I am so far from it... I, I speak too slowly," I laughed, "and I look like a stoned mongoose half the tim-mph!” Sam's covered my mouth with his hand.

“Don't you ever put yourself down.” He growled, eyes glowing as the wolf came to the surface.

Instead of feeling scared like I probably should have, I whimpered against his hand as my body was slammed with waves of lust and my hole clenched in need for him.

His hand moved back to my hair. “You.” Kiss. “Are.” Nip. “Perfect.” Lick.

“You're perfect to me too, Sam.” I smiled.

Then I was crying out as the fingers kneading my ass slipped between my cheeks, rubbing hard circles over my hole.

“You're still sloppy and wet from last night baby.” Sam husked into my ear, rubbing harder.

“Fuck,” I whimpered, my mouth open at his jaw. “Harder.”

He dipped a finger inside to collect some of the wetness, spreading it over my hole and rubbing faster in tight circles. My body shivered with arousal, goosebumps breaking out everywhere. I whined, feeling my stomach tightening.

I hadn't known how sensitive that part of my body was until I had met Sam. Hell, I never even thought about another guy before I met Sam. I had found out soon enough though, after Sam had spent countless hours pleasuring me there, licking me open before plunging his fingers inside until I spilled on the sheets or between our stomachs. I often found myself being shoved into a bathroom stall or closet at school, my jeans ripped down and Sam's fingers fucking inside roughly, keeping a hard, drilling pace until I was choking back screams against his hand, clenching hard around those clever fingers.

The thought alone had my stomach tightening unbearably. “Sam, god, don't stop, please don't stop.” I whimpered.

Sam pressed harder, his own breath coming in ragged pants as he massaged my hole roughly. He kissed and bit at my lips, sucking my tongue into his mouth and soon I was convulsing against him, tearing my lips from his to muffle my scream of ecstasy into his neck, while Sam released a pleased growl.

“So good.” I choked out, rocking my ass against his fingers and reaching back to place my hand on top of his so he would keep rubbing me through the after-shocks, while the fingers of my other hand dug into his chest.

Even after that intense orgasm, my ass was still aching, wanting to be filled. “Fuck me, Sam. _Please_ , fuck me hard.” I begged.

He growled and spun me around, yanking my still convulsing body on top of his, pressing his chest against my back and spreading my legs over his lap. “You're gonna be the death of me, sweetheart.” he ground out before shoving inside.

I bit my lip and dropped my head back on his shoulder, turning my head to kiss his lips and jaw as he started pumping inside me. Our bodies were shining with sweat and the sound of slapping skin filling the room. There was an odd, warm tingle in my stomach that I would never get used to. Sam wrapped one arm around my abdomen, holding me tight against his body while he relentlessly slammed inside, chasing his own release. His other hand was pressing hard into my lower belly, like he was trying to feel himself moving inside me...

I screamed, my eyes rolling back, my ass clamping around Sam's cock. He slid his hand down to where my leg met my pelvis and gripped tight, pounding even harder -his mouth latching onto the claiming mark that rested permanently on my neck. I choked back another scream, drowning in the pleasure that was building rapidly in my ass and belly. When I felt him release hot and wet against my insides, I came so hard I blacked out.

-:-

“Wake up baby.” I heard Sam say. I could feel his hands massaging my back, could hear his heartbeat below my ear.

“Mmph.” I moaned out, my body was tired and throbbing and I wasn't in the mood to be woken up.

He kissed me, tucking my hair behind my ear. “C'mon. We have to take a shower. The mating ceremony starts at one.”

“Ugh. It's not our mating ceremony, who cares.” I pout, burrowing further into Sam's chest.

“You're adorable when you pout baby.” Sam murmured, pressing his forehead to mine and smiling. “But it's not going to get you out of this. Kristen came to ours, we can return the favor.”

Kristen.

My sister.

My sister who as it turned out, was Dean's (Sam's brother) mate.

Dean had taken one look at Kristen and the dude was gone.

I hadn't been too happy about it. I know I know. I'm mated to a Winchester myself, but I couldn't get pregnant either. 'Yet' Sam had said. Whatever that meant. I didn't want to think about the implications. Sure, I would love to have Sam's babies, but... ouch.

That's the only word that came to mind.

Kristen was almost nineteen and she wanted to have babies right away, I thought she was crazy. But more power too her, and I had to admit. I was looking forward to being an uncle.

Sam and I still had a year left of High School, and I still didn't know what I wanted to do, career wise. Perhaps something in the culinary arts? Yes, a chef with a Werewolf husband. (I refused to introduce him as my mate, no matter how much he insisted. My life was not Tarzan.) Though I loved it when he called me his 'Mate'

I snorted.

“What's funny?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing.” I laughed, leaning forward to kiss him again. “Alright, lets get this over with.” I sighed, jumping out of bed, squealing when Sam chased me into the bathroom. He caught me before I reached the door frame.

“Everything will be fine, and your sister will be as happy as we are, Dean will take good care of her. I love you Harry.” Sam said quietly, nuzzling my neck.

“I love you too my wolf-boy.”

 

_At the center of my universe_   
_All the reasons that I walk the earth_   
_I've been looking for you night and day_   
_And i'm ready to come out and[play](http://youtu.be/w9mupJ-PB5o?t=30s)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a series of one-shots about Harry dealing with life 'Mated to a Winchester.' If you'd like to find out what happens next, let me know. If not, thank you for reading this!


End file.
